dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ymir
Description & Geography Known as the 'Wildlands,' Ymir is a country that has retained a vast majority of its natural state despite the increase of artificial construction and expansion around it. A large percentage of its landmass is encompassed by forests and woodland, with various races making their homes deep within, while open plains and thick swamps also dot the terrain in no small amounts. Ruling parties of Ymir include tribes of demihumans that rely on mutual cooperation for survival rather than established monarchies, though each domain and tribe is distinct in how it determines its own leadership. A chain of islands at the north peninsula of Ymir form an archipelago loosely connected to the next country north, but little is currently known thereabouts. Otherwise, massive oceans border the country on both its east and west shorelines, and a large mountain range that lines the south territory border splits travel into and from the country into two small locations: one through Cobalt Scar in the southeast, and one through the Pashhow Marshlands in the southwest. Dominant Races and Politics Centaur, Wood Elves and Feyfolk make up the majority of Ymir's population, each with their own established hierarchy and factions. Most live harmoniously with one another and the wildlife, but warring tribes do exist and have been known to cause issues among the more civilized populations. Survival and prosperity is dependent upon the majority of these races working together, as each brings a required trait to the table. Tunare and Karana are the dominant worshiped deities, and while they are marginally open-minded regarding religion, Bertoxxulous worship is banned and considered grounds for exile for anyone caught with paraphernalia or devotion materials (or foolish enough to be caught in public worship). Centaur Centaurs form the brute force and speed that makes laborious tasks easier, often acting as messengers and ambassadors between multiple locations, as well as guards and scouts during travel or reconnaissance. They have a knack for woodworking and leathercrafting, and are extremely proud and arrogant, rarely conceding to an argument or accusation without indisputable proof of their error. They are organized and live in large herds that number between 150 and 200 members. Wood Elves The Wood Elves that dwell in the forests of Ymir are refugees that escaped from capture and slavery in Ak'Anon by the Gnomes that live there. Eager to have been returned to their roots, repopulation has been without difficulty and increased their numbers to the point where endangerment is no longer an issue. Wood Elves are as smart and logical-minded as they are spirited, keeping strong bonds with the world and its bounty, and bring planning and insight to the races of Ymir. Their inherent wisdom allows them to formulate plans and strategies with minimal error, and when coupled with the Centaurs' craftmanship and the Feyfolk's magic, have produced an assortment of life-easing creations and artifacts that refrain from upsetting the balance of nature or following in the footsteps of more-advanced countries such as the Sevoh Empire. Wood Elves are practical and known for being dispute-settlers, often required to ease tensions between other races when tempers get out of hand. Feyfolk Feyfolk comprise many different subspecies of small winged humanoids, but some of the more notable species include faeries, pixies, and sprites. Energetic and cunning, Feyfolk possess a wide assortment of magic and enchantments to enhance the tradeskills of both Wood Elves and Centaurs, lacking the real physical strength and fortitude to enact any such thing, themselves. They are known for playing tricks on traveling passerby, but are relatively harmless and simple pranksters, at worst. While typically very small, there are some tribes of Feyfolk that have known to become as large as young human children. They are perhaps the most disregarding of order and established "rules" of organized races, turning their noses up at simple things such as modesty/clothing, but despite their childishness, they do respect (usually) the other races and their laws. Reference * People of Importance * Cities * Towns/Villages * Landmarks & Locations * Maps Category:Countries